When the going gets tough !
by mirandahartfan3
Summary: Lil RAX one shot
1. Chapter 1

WILD AT HEART- ROSIE'S MISCARRIAGE ONESHOT-things that happened and things I made up !  
Hey guys this fic is basically what happens between the scenes of series 4 episode 4 (my favourite episode ever !) hope you enjoy, reviews welcome :)

* * *

It was a normal day , Rosie and max had tied the knot the day before and It was the best day of their lifes despite georgina almost ruining it by persauding caroline to stay in England. Max was smiling down at rosie who was still blissfully asleep after the excitement the day before.

Rosie stretched and slowly opened her eyes, "morning husband". "morning wife" max replies. "how long have you been watching me" rosie asks, "all night" max grins. "yeah thats really creepy" rosie replies with a smile. "and massively untrue, I woke up a few moments ago and I found this" max says handing rosie an envelope as she sits up in bed.

"payment for becoming wife, most kind" rosie says jokingly, "open it" max says. There is a few seconds of silence as rosie opens the envelope. "tickets?" she says. "two weeks on the beach" max replies. Roise gasps,"the down side is we have to spend the weekend with my parents first, they're gutted they couldn't make it to the wedding" Max says "he builds cribs, he buys romantic honeymoon" rosie grins. "I should get a cape" max smiles. Their lips meet and they kiss, suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" rosie says. Georgina comes in with a tray of breakfast for them and rosie and max hurriedly get out of bed.,"breakfast in bed for the newly weds" georgina says. "You can spare us the sucking up" rosie smiles sweetly. "Rosie" max says feeling awkward.

"I was just trying to do something nice" Georgina says. "you knew caroline wasn't coming back and you lied to all of us, you should be apologising to duplessis" rosie says angrily."apologise to him, never I can't believe after what that man did that your're all attacking me" rosie shoots a glare in georginas direction. "he's the one who ruined your wedding I was just standing up for my sister" georgina tries to fight back but rosie carries on "you encouraged the woman he loves to dump him all because you don't happen to like him, It's pathetic georgina ! rosie puts down the tray as rosie stares at her wide eyed. "after I made you that lovely cake" georgina replies angrily as she slams the door of rosie and max's room.

Rosie rolls her eyes skywards. "hey come on, forget about georgina she'll be gone soon" max says comfortingly putting his arm around rosie's shoulders. "I know I just feel so sorry for Dup, I hate Georgina" rosie replies letting max calm her down. "its okay, lets get dressed" max says. Rosie sighs as she reaches for her clothes.

After breakfast max helps Nomsa clear the walks out onto the veranda and see's Vanessa getting out of her posh car."Hi,congratulations,again"she calls out."thank-you" rosie replies."it's all down hill from here" vanessa says, rosie looks down awkwardly not sure how to take it."sorry,that sounded funnier in my head"vanessa apologises."I was hoping your dad was around" vanessa says."he's gone to drag dup out of max's bar"Rosie replies casually." maybe alice" vanessa says."she's really busy"rosie replies"damm"vanessa says. " whats wrong? rosie asks."that bloody elephant has taken out the telephone poles,? vanessa replies."I'll go if you want, me and max"rosie suggests."no,no you just got married I'm sure it can wait" vanessa replies."no, it's no trouble"rosie insists."your're sure max won't mind" vanessa says."You think he's gonna begin married life disagreeing with me" rosie grins.

Max is in their room he looks up as rosie walks in. "Hey rosie" he says casually."hi max, would you mind going into the bush and tracking the rouge elephant" rosie asks."mmm okay but we have to be careful" max agrees. "okay" rosie says. "lets go".

When rosie and max pull up at the tracking spot rosie grabs the plastic vet box and they climb out of there is a few seconds of silence as they walk birds chirp as they fly through the sky."you see anything ?" max asks."yeah,the trail ends here"rosie replies as she points out an elephant footprint on the ground."meaning?" max asks."well its close"rosie replies. Max looks left worriedly."yeah too close"he says as he see's the elephant charging right towards them."we need to move, max!" rosie cries in fear her eyes wide."get out of the way"max says ducking out of the way."quickly, oh,whoah! rosie screams, dropping her vet box and she falls backwards down the rocks."rosie" max groans in pain."are you okay?" max asks his voice etched with concern as he places a hand on rosies back."yep"rosie lies."oh, remind me never to do that again" she knows there is something wrong but decides not to worry max just yet, her back aches and she has a sharp pain in her stomach, she lets max help her up and they walk back to the jeep.

When they pull up back at leopards den rosie goes to get out."wait,wait"max says rushing to the passenger side to help rosie out."oh what a gentleman"rosie says."just performing my husbandly duty, here" max replies"Oh" rosie groans as she stands on the ground."you okay" max asks worriedly."yeah fine I just ache all over" rosie insists although she is in a lot of pain."tough being the bionic woman eh" max smiles."yeah, oh I should go check on Tula"she says."you should take it easy"max says."Max, she's lost her family we're all she's got" rosie says."and then you'll lie down" max says his face creased with worry."promise"rosie replies."cause if your're not well the honeymoon can wait"max says."I am fine,honest"rosie kisses max on the lips and walks away, she winces as more pain washes over her. Max stares after her.

rosie is in tula the baby elephants pen when she feels suddenly feels weak and a shooting pain goes right through her stomach. the world goes black as she collapses from the pain.

Rosie is vaugely aware of danny and Alice at her side, but she is still had seen rosie laying lifeless on the floor of Tula's pen she had immediately said "danny" Danny had rushed to where alice was standing and saw his daughter laying on the straw covered floor,"Rosie" he had called running to his daughter's side knowing there was something seriously wrong,Alice had sprinted behind Danny shouting "Rosie" in her scottish accent.

When they had reached rosie's side they still tried calling rosie's name but she just wouldn't took rosie's hand in his own and gently shook her shoulder,and Alice checked rosie's pulse "well she's breathing" she had told danny. "thank god" he replied."come on, lets get her in her room" Alice cradled her in his arms and carried rosie into her room.

As they were carrying her back Max saw them and rushed over "what's wrong" he asked his face creased with worry."she's passed out, I don't know why but we will call the ambulance" danny says,max looked at his new wife's face, her lightly tanned skin and long lashes,the only things that were missing were rosie's big brown eyes and her beautiful smile.

Max followed danny towards their shared room and Alice rushed towards the open doors of Leopards den to call the gently lowered rosie onto the bed and max stood helplessly not knowing what to took rosie's jacket off and he and max waited, slowly rosie's eye-lids lifted and she opened her eyes."rosie,are you okay"max asked."I'm fine honestly stop fussing"she replied.

Alice came in the door,"I've called the doctor the air ambulance is in use so its going to be a few hours."thanks"danny replied."I'm just tired thats all,and I ache all over"rosie insisted."your're getting checked out and thats the end of it"danny says."I don't need a doctor,max tell him"rosie replies."I'm with your dad here"max says and him and danny share a glance."but your're supposed to be on my side"rosie replies, she shields her mouth with her hand as she yawns."we'll let you get your rest" danny replies,gesturing to max and they leave the room.

Rosie turns over in bed and grabs a cushion for the ongoing pain in her an hour later max goes into the room to check on rosie,she is curled up in a ball, knees to her chest and sobbing quietly but nothing can stop the loud cries of agony from escaping."rosie,whats wrong"max asks his voice threaded with concern."It's my stomach max,it hurts so much"rosie sobs."can you get my dad"she helps rosie sit up and then sprints outside,danny is testing tula again and max is glad that danny is near them,Danny will know what to do, max thinks."danny,somethings wrong" max shouts.

They rush back to rosie,the door flies open and danny see's rosie kneeling on the bed,an arm over her stomach and sobbing her heart max puts an arm around rosie and sits down on the edge of the bed."what is it"danny asks worriedly."My stomach, Ohh god ,I thought it would go away but it hurts so much" she sobs."we'll get you some pain killers" danny replies."it's the baby Isn't it"rosie cries."not necessarily" danny tries to reasure his daughter but he knows you can't escape fate.

"ohh god, get the ultrasound I need..." rosie sobs"Ohh"rosie groans,almost becoming unbalanced from the pain. max steadies her and supports her back with his hand."I need to know whats happening"rosie says."I'm not a doctor"danny replies helpessly."max get the ultrasound, I need to know whats happening to our baby" she sobs."I'll get it,your're going to be fine,everythings going to be fine,max reasures his wife.

Danny and Max rush out leaving rosie on the bed still crying her heart they get inside the animal hospital max starts looking for the ultrasound."Max,you can't get that ultrasound"danny says gently."she asked me,she begged me"max replies."I can't do it,I'm not even a doctor"danny says,he couldn't bear to tell his daughter that heartbreaking news."you know how it works though"max shouts."not my own daughter"danny replies.

"Maybe I could do it ?" Alice suggests, understanding how danny would be feeling."no, alice your're not qualified either,max what ever this is you need to hear the truth from someone who knows what they're talking about,please"danny says."you think we've lost the baby don't you" max replies.

**Hope you enjoyed ! there are still 2 more chapters to come :) xo**


	2. tragedy and trauma

**_Hi Everyone,hope you enjoyed the last chapter reviews welcome ! :) xo.  
Here is chapter 2 ..._**

In the animal hospital Danny,max and Alice are still talking."Alice please can you do the scan,do it for Rosie"max pleads."Okay I'll do it" Alice and danny carry the ultrasound back to Rosie and max runs ahead when they get in the room Alice plugs in the ultrasound and Rosie lays down reaching for max's hand for comfort."Now this is going to feel a little cold,and Rosie please remember I'm not a medical doctor, I can't guarantee... Alice says."just do it please"rosie replies,her stomach feel feeling heavy from the pain.

Alice squirts the gel on rosie's stomach and max strokes her moves the sensor around but there is only one heartbeat."now these..this isn't a precise test,It doesn't necesscarily mean that.. Alice's voice trails off."I'm sorry"she leaves the room and goes outside and alice follows leaving rosie and max sometime on their own."why max,Its all my fault, We shouldn't have gone tracking the elephant"rosie sobs."hey its nobody's fault,it was just an accident"Max tries to comfort rosie,he envelops her in a hug and Rosie cries into his chest.

Outside Danny and Alice were talking,"I can't believe this has happened,and its the day after their wedding as well"danny says his voice hoarse."I know alice agree's,knowing how heart breaking it must be for the young half an hour later the african ambulance pulls up and danny goes over to greet the nurse, in the room rosie has fallen asleep,Max gently pulls away and goes to meet the nurse as well.

Max walks over to where danny and the nurse are standing,"how is she max ?" danny asks with concern."she's asleep right now"max replies."we will need the next of kin deails'the nurse says,handing max a clipboard of information."sure"max replies,he fills out the form and hands it back to the walk back into the room and max gently wakes rosie"Rosie,the nurse is here to see you"Rosie opens her eys and the nurse tells danny and max to go outside,they slowly walk out."Hi rosie,I am nurse smith and you are going to have to spend the night at the hospital okay"The nurse asks."Okay"rosie replies.

"I'll leave you to get packed"the nurse says and she leaves the 's heart is broken and she feels empty as she is packing,She glances outside at the darkening african sky and thinks about how cruel fate has slowly walks back up to the house and she goes to the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush. in the kitchen the nurse is talking to everyone."how is she ? Max asks."I'm afraid I can't see any sign of a fetal heartbeat either"the nurse admitts.

Max's heart drops and his last glimmer of hope is gone."how's rosie's health ? Danny asks."we need to get her to hosptal"the nusre replies."Why?" max aks worriedly."Its just a precaution we need to make sure the miscarriage is complete and to ensure your wife is healthy its only over night" the nurse reassures walks in."are we off ?" she asks."hey you should be in bed"max says."I'm fine,"I'm fine the doc said I needed to get to the hospital so I'm ready to go"rosie says the constant declaration shatterd a bit more of her heart every time she said it because she wasn't fine,she didn't think she ever would be again.

"We couldhave packed that for you love"danny says not knowing how to comfort his daughter."I'm not an invalid guys it just..it happened you know,lets get on with it and then we can start looking forward to the honeymoon"rosie replied."right,well lets go"danny says."no dad I want you to stay here and look after tula"rosie replied."Oh I can leave her to alice"danny says."no please dad its important"rosie replies her big brown eyes looking pleading."of course love,of course"danny strokes rosie's arm and they walk outside to the ambulance.

Everyone stares after ,Nomsa,Dup,and Evan walk outside to see Rosie and Max under an hour later the ambulance arrives at life fourways hospital, and max get out of the ambulance and max carries the bags into the emergency/trauma follow the nurse into the doors of the hospital and up to the reception desk."This is Rosie and max gifthold"the nurse tells the lady at the reception desk."rosie has suffered a miscarriage"nurse smith reaches for rosie's hand and gives it a comforting lady types something into the computer "rosie gifthold at leopards den"she asks."yeah"rosie replies."you can proceed to the waiting room"the receptionist smiles.

Nurse smith wishes them luck with everything and goes off to see somone else and rosie and max sit in the waiting room for about half an hour until they are shown to ward E."rosie,do you want anything to eat ?" max asks."I'm not hungry"rosie replies."you have to eat something or you will make yourself ill"Max says."I don't care"rosie replies."well I do and alot of other people do too"max says gently."okay"rosie put the bags down under the bed and walk to the hospital canteen.

Rosie and max sit at a table and pick at their sandwiches,then they walk back to the ward."lets get some sleep"max says,he pushes two hospital beds together and pulls rosie down beside falls asleep quite quickly to avoid the problems of the day but rosie lays awake thinking about the day events,she starts sobbing quietly,But she felt slightly comforted with max's arm around her,she still was thinking if only she and max hadn't gone tracking the elephant then none of this would have was startled awake from a bad dream and felt rosie crying next to him.

"Oh rosie,its okay please don't cry"he said trying to comfort his wife."Max it was my fault,you probably secretly blame me"she sobs."rosie, I honestly don't,I'll always love on lets get some sleep"rosie nods,tears still both slowly fall and max both wake early after a terrible nights was coming to the hospital to pick them up at ten o' had a shower trying to wash the empty feeling away and scrubbing her tear stained was phoning his parents from the hospital payphone.

"hi mum"max said."hello max,whats up ?"Beth asked."we... we lost the baby"max said his voce shaking and tears falling silently."Oh max I'm so sorry,are you still coming for your honeymoon"Beth replied."I don't knowI've got to go now"max says."okay max tell rosie I'm sorry,love you"beth says."bye mum"max says putting the phone down.


End file.
